It wasn't supposed to be like this
by LuxuriaVanitas
Summary: Everyone loves Naomi. She's sweet, funny and kind not to mention she's a bad ass wrestler who just keeps getting better and better...but maybe there are some that love her too much.
1. This is why

**Hola a todos! So this is my first ever story, ever on here. I've been a fan for the longest time and I've read some amazing stories. Lately I've been inspired to write this Naomi-centric story because there are so damn few of her and I just don't understand why. She's amazing you guys and there is so many situations she can be put in that make sense. Although this is a website for fictional stories so I guess it doesn't matter if it makes sense or not. Oh and this is set before The Shield break up so maybe 2013 or something. 'Twas a good year non? I might not even include it at all because almost 2 months later I still can't believe it. *whispers* Why Seth, why?! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I've never let anyone see what I've written unless I'm being paid to do so ;) I'd really appreciate your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I guess I need to do this. This ain't real guys! These awesome characters belong to the WWE and themselves I guess.  
**

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. It really wasn't. Naomi had tried all she could to prevent this from happening. She tried to stay away from him but no matter what they always came running back to each other and here they were. So actually it was supposed to end like this. It was almost inevitable._

"Hey boo boo!" Naomi turned around at the pet name given to her by her partner in crime aka fellow Funkadactyl Cameron. "Oh hey Cam how you doing?" "Girl I'm great! Let me tell you about yesterday. Vinny and I went shopping the whole day and he bought me e-ve-ry-thing that I wanted! It was amazing aaand we even had some paparazzi following us around." Cam sang. Naomi never understood the girl's obsession with paparazzi. She hated the thought of someone following her around, hounding her with a camera all up in her face. She didn't mind them when it came to WWE events, it was part of the job and she was prepared for it. Even enjoyed it when she knew she looked _damn good._ There was a time and a place for that shit and it was not when she was going for a run, getting her sweat on…although _he _had said she always looked sexy in her workout clothes, with sweat dripping down her body. He said it reminded her of the first time he saw her practicing moves. Naomi quickly snapped out of her mini reverie before it got too deep. "…but they weren't up. Like I couldn't understand why not. I made sure I looked the bomb dot com then I saw all these picture of that Kardashian chick and her fake ass!" Wait what was she talking about again?! "Oh no, that's a bummer babe!" "I know what's so good about her, she literally does nothing and gets all this fame and fortune." Naomi hadn't really been paying attention but Cameron went on these long rants quite often so she knew that she could get away with some nods and a few words of sympathy here and there. They made it to the main arena where the techs were still setting up lighting and all that other…technical stuff, but the ring had been put up and there were a few of the other wrestlers just chilling including her fiancé. "Oh hey girl, I gotta go find hair and make up, I was thinking of trying something different. Oh! And whilst I'm at it, I'm gonna see about getting our ring gear changed. It seems so dated." "Hey! Don't go annoying Miss Sandra now before she decides to stop making our gear. I want her to still be my seamstress by this evening!" "Yeah yeah whatever babes. Catch you later." With that Cameron sauntered off. Naomi sighed. She loved Cameron she really did. They complimented each other in that Naomi was cool calm and collected, the more mature and intelligent one and Cam was hot tempered, obnoxious, unpredictable and excitable. It got her into trouble, which by extension got Naomi in to trouble and right now she was worried that they'd end up having to wrestle tonight in their bra and panties. The Attitude Era this was not.

Naomi walked over to the ring and saw that Jimmy was with his brother Jey, Roman and Dean Ambrose. She did a little skip over to Dean and high fived him. "How you doing bestie?!" She said excitedly. "I'm ok, got a bit of a headache though." He said squinting at her a bit, rubbing his temple slightly. "If I didn't know you I'd feel bad for you but I know you went out and got wasted when I told you to calm it!" "Hey! I..." Naomi held her hand up, "save it! And on a Sunday as well? The Lord's day." Naomi shook her had dramatically not before grabbing his head and putting him into a headlock. "Hey, hey, HEY! Unhand me woman!" "No you deserve this, you should always listen to Naomi and now you suffer the consequences!"

Surprisingly well mostly to the other Divas she and Dean had become really good friends over the years. They had been in FCW around the same time and at first she never really thought much of him, not in a negative way, he was just really quiet so she thought it best to leave him to his own company but one day at a little shindig for the FCW wrestlers she had begun to talk to him and they hit it off really well. He was blunt, crude and could be really rude if he wanted to but he was always nice to her and they would joke around a lot. On a good day Naomi could bring to goofy side out of him. She was just a people person and Dean found her personality to be infectious. She took him for what he was and realised that there was more to him as a person than what he saw, but she never pushed. She was as nice to him as she was the first time they spoke, to this day. He knew he could trust her. She wasn't like some of the other "Divas", she worked hard in the ring always trying to better herself and she didn't play politics backstage. She was Naomi through and through but she didn't take any shit from anyone. She had them hands and she was also pretty damn strong hence why the current headlock he was is in hurt like hell.

"A-HEM!"

Naomi stopped and looked up to the ring to see her fiancé Jimmy glaring down at her. "What so you're going to pretend I'm not here or suttin'? You just going to go to him first?" Naomi giggled and got off of Dean. "I'm sorry babe, come and give me some sugar." She held her arms up and pouted her lips but Jimmy just turned his humphed, crossed his arms and turned away from her slightly. She climbed up onto the apron, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Mwah! That better baby?" Jimmy grumbled but he couldn't stop the smile creeping on his lips. "Don't sweat it dude. Besties before testes and all that." They all turned around to look at Dean who was ruffling his hair to get it back into place but stopped when they saw their incredulous stares. "What?" "What are you a 17 year old girl now?" Roman said still looking at his stablemate with unease. "The fuck do you mean? Isn't that what all the kids are saying?" They all burst out laughing at his genuinely confused face. "Dean, did you fall asleep watching re-runs of One Tree Hill again? Also if you haven't got testes then what do you have?" Naomi asked, wiping away a tear after she managed to calm down enough. "I may have…" Dean mumbled quietly. "It's a damn good show alright even if it should have ended when they graduated high school!" With that they burst out laughing again. Jey was on his knees in the ring clutching his side, Roman was leaning over the apron pointing and laughing at Dean as Jimmy and Naomi leaned on each other in hysterics. "I don't need to take this from you guys. I'm going to find Seth and Antonio." He stormed off towards backstage as they continued laughing.

When they finally calmed down enough, Naomi turned to Jimmy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatcha doin'?" "Just chilling with the fam. How 'bout you?" "Just came to see if I can practice some of the moves we did in training. And since you're here you can help. You too guys." She turned around looking pointedly at Jey and Roman. "I need an audience's perspective as well as some wrestling critique." "Anything you say Queen Slayomi." Jey bowed down slightly, grinning at her. She cut her eyes at him "Keep smiling but you know it's the truth!" Jey held his hands up. "Uh yeah, I think I should go find Seth so he can give us a PowerPoint lesson on our match tonight. Catch you guys later. Naomi." He gave her a little salute before power walking out of there. Naomi watched him walk away from her. She turned around and saw the twins giving Roman's retreating back a weird look. "What was that about?" "Thought he said Seth was getting on his damn nerves so he was hiding here with us before he speared him through a wall." "Maybe he realised he'd have to see him eventually; better late than never I guess." Naomi shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly but she felt uneasy, they way Roman looked at her… "Anyways forget that. I need to work on my springboard crossbody and you better catch me this time boy or so help me…" pointing accusingly at Jimmy. "That was one time! And I **told** you I weren't going to catch you." Naomi just gave him a dirty look as Jey sniggered in the background.

She was walking backstage when she was suddenly pulled into a dark corner. Naomi yelped a little when she was pushed up against a wall; she felt soft full lips pressing on hers and she responded instantly, opening her mouth to welcome the warm smooth tongue. But as soon as it started it stopped and Naomi let out a groan. "Why'd you stop? It was getting good." "That's for not saying hello earlier." He said in a low deep voice that made a shudder as his hands started to caress down her body. "Well after Dean revealed that he's essentially a 17 year old emo girl, I kinda forgot everything else", she said groaning a little as he lightly bit her neck. He stopped briefly as he chuckled against her throat. "I worry about that guy sometimes, he's so…" He was cut off as she pulled his head up to draw him into a hot kiss. With her hands on either said of his face and his wrapped around her hips they shared a hot make out session. Tongues sliding over each other in a soft dance, as if they were getting to know each other as they tightened their embrace, his body pressing against hers. They slowly pulled apart but continued to place gentle kisses on the other's lips. Naomi sighed gently, closing her eyes as he continued to place kisses along her jaw. "I missed this." He stopped suddenly causing her to open her eyes. "Then why has it been so long? If this is what you've been wanting then why have you been avoiding me for so long?" He asked her with sadness and disappointment in his voice. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful and saw his frustration in his stormy eyes even in the dim lighting.

"Roman, you know why."

**I have to say I enjoy writing this so far, who knew all that could come out at 8 in the morning?**


	2. Concern

**Salut! Just wanted to say thank you to all those who have read the story so far. Also a big thank you to my reviewers, just having 2 has meant the world to me and encourages me to continue =)**

**Please enjoy, this is a longer chapter and I think its better than the last, yay at improvement. Also reviews make me smile like a loon and I appreciate them immensely.**

"No I don't, tell me; because as far as I know everything was going great between us. Then all of a sudden you're ignoring my calls and texts. Avoiding me every time we're breathing the same damn air, all without telling me a god damn thing!"

His voice rose on the last point. Naomi flinched as he stepped away from her. Despite his in ring persona, Roman was a giant teddy bear. He was usually a hell of a lot quieter compared to his cousins although sometimes when they were around each other long enough it was like he was the third Uso. So to have him raising his voice at her when he was usually so gentle upset her and put her in defensive mode.

"Hey I have every right to have some time to myself alright?! You do not own me therefore I do not owe you an explanation ok? So don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

There it was, the other part to her personality. Naomi hated being yelled at and she was quick to stand up for herself, its what got her to where she was now and she wasn't going to stop now.

He raised his eyebrows looking at her incredulously. "You don't owe me an explanation? Are you kidding me? You sure as hell owe me an explanation when one minute you're lying naked in my bed telling me you want to be with me and then the next, you act as if you don't even know my name. So yes Naomi you do owe me a fucking explanation!"

Normally when he swore she found it hot and sexy but it was never directed at her…well depending on what position he had her in. This time she knew he was serious. She looked down loosening her shoulders, she didn't want to fight with him but she couldn't tell him what had her avoiding him like the bubonic plague all of a sudden (yes she was slightly dramatic at times and also bubonic was such fun word…except for the whole killing people part thing).

"God this is bullshit Trin," he sounded tired, like he was giving up. He'd even called her Trin letting her know how serious he was.

"I'm out of here." No, no she couldn't let him do that! "Joe wait!"

She grabbed his huge hand in both of hers as he turned to leave, pulling him back slightly forcing him to look at her and looked into his eyes. They had had an unspoken agreement when they first started all of this that they called each other by their ring names. At the time it kept this false invisible wall up between their life on the road and their life at home. Yet the longer it went on, the deeper they fell before it was too late.

"_God Trinity you're so beautiful." He said as he moved inside her. He was looking down at her, his blue-grey eyes darkened with lust and passion. Her breath hitched as he gazed at her. His eyes were intense, no matter what he was feeling his eyes were so captivating but now it felt like he could see __**all **__of her and it was too much. She turned her head trying to catch her breath. It was kind of hard though considering she was currently lying on her back with a 265-pound man on top of her. Even though Roman was holding most of his weight up using the headboard, his general size and presence dazed her._

"_Look at me Trin," he commanded gently as he brought one hand down to cup her face. He had slowed down his pace dramatically but he was still rocking against her; she felt so full, so complete and it freaked her out. This wasn't meant to be happening, it was meant to be just a good time once in a while. Not this. "Trin." There was a hint of desperation in his voice so she turned back to face him. He was looking at her in awe, like she was a work of art and no one had ever looked at her like that…_

"_I love you."_

_With that he brought her into a searing kiss before she had a chance to respond, slightly lifting her head off the bed, he was intoxicating. He broke the kiss and moved to place kisses on her neck; even in the middle of such an intense moment he knew not to leave any marks. His pace quickened again before he was pounding into her body. Hearing Naomi's gasps and moans spurred him on before he was being relentless with his movements as he grasped on to her and using his strength he pulled her up and moved to a kneeling position and continued to thrust up in to her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed and sweat gathering on her body. She looked glorious; Roman couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was moving with him, his large hands just below her small waist, guiding her up and down. She would even throw in some grinding movements every time he brought her down and he would groan. He could barely hold himself up any longer so decided to lie back and with as much energy as he could, continued his thrusts. She was close, very close, they had been going at this for more than an hour. Man did he have stamina. She was clenching him now, desperate for a release when she felt him bring his fingers down to her clit and she was gone. Naomi threw her head back and screamed, "Oh god JOE!"_

_He damn near froze at that but she was clenching him too tightly and he felt his release spiral through. He groaned deeply and held her still on his cock as he came inside her. She fell on top of him breathing deeply. Roman began to stroke her hair, kissing the top of it gently. She hadn't said 'I love you' but she had said his name and that was close enough for him…for now._

"He keeps talking about setting our wedding date and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't tell him that I was stalling not just because of work but because of you." She looked down at their hands as she slowly begun to break down. "I can't tell him its because I'm falling for his cousin." A tear slid down as Roman stared above her head. He heard light sniffling and slowly embraced her in warm protective hug. She rested her head on his chest as he gently stroked her hair, placing a kiss on top. They stood like that for a while as Roman thought about what to do. He couldn't think of any solution right now save for telling his cousin the truth, but was he ready to do that to him? He wasn't so selfish that he didn't realise what the truth would do to Jimmy. He did know that this could not go on for long, not with what it was doing to Naomi and to him. More than anything he wanted to take care of her, protect her from the world, but he loved her too damn much to just let her go. Not now…maybe not ever.

Seth Rollins was walking down the halls of the arena looking for Roman or 'big man' as he so often called him. The stupid fuck had run away from him as soon as they arrived for the RAW taping and for a man his size he was really good at hiding. _"He must be learning my ninja ways" _Seth mused to himself and then laughed, no one was a ninja like him. He walked past several backstage employees and a few wrestlers he gave a quick nod to. He looked everywhere but could not see the big-headed Samoan.

What?

He said it out of affection! He would say it to his face…as long as he had a ten second head start and he was on the other side of the room. People didn't realise it but Roman was ridiculously fast when he wanted to be, even faster than him. He guessed it was all that football he did back in the day. He continued to walk but couldn't find his boy anywhere, he was about to give up and go to catering until he saw Naomi turn the corner in a rush. She was walking towards him in a hurry and she had yet to see him. She looked upset. He wondered whether he should stop her to see what was wrong but did he have the right to?

He and Naomi had been close back in their FCW days, he had been naturally drawn to her, they had similar personalities in that they were both excitable and had tons of energy; but they drifted apart when she started dating Jimmy then made it to the main roster before him.

Before he had time to make his decision she bumped into him hard. He grabbed on to her before she fell down "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" she looked up to see who she had bumped into. "Hey Colby I didn't see you there." _Colby? _"Yeah you wouldn't with your eyes plastered to the floor like that." He chuckled slightly until he got a good look at her; she was beautiful, she always had been but she looked even better now than when they first met and at that time he was sure he'd seen a damn goddess, but now… he looked into her eyes and saw that they looked slightly puffy and red-rimmed, he frowned.

"Are you ok?" She stared back at him with a confused expression, "Dude you just bump-" "I mean your eyes. Have you been crying?" "What? No! Its just allergies." "That's weird, I don't remember you having allergies." "Yeah well people change!" She snapped at him, he was taken aback. Naomi hardly ever snapped at anyone. Seth took a step slightly shocked at her reaction. "Woah sorry I asked."

They hadn't really spoken that much but he didn't realise it had gotten this bad. She let go of her tense stance and breathed gently. "I'm sorry I have to go." She side stepped him and continued on her way. He turned around watching her leave "Have you seen Roman Reigns by any chance?" Naomi stopped and gave him a look, why was he asking her? That seemed all too random. "Its just that I looked everywhere for his fat ass and I couldn't find him." She giggled despite herself and gave him a cute frown.

"His ass ain't that fat."

"Yeah it is!"

"Its nothing compared to Titus O'Neil's, now that guy has a fat ass! He even puts me to shame. You know part of me is jealous but another part of me is seriously in awe"

Seth laughed, "Ok compared to Titus, Roman has a pancake booty. Ugh! Why are we talking about guys' butts again?!"

"If I remember correctly, butts were your favourite topic of discussion."

"Uh no. If _I _remember correctly only a certain someone's butt."

They both stopped at that. _Shit._ Her easy smile had disappeared at that.

"He's probably in catering, you know how them Samoan boys like their food. Its like they never stop growing."

With that she continued on her way. Seth watched her retreating back and started smacking his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey that's my thing!" He looked up to see Ryback swaggering past him. Seth wouldn't say he disliked Ryback, he was an okay guy for the most part but he had to admit, he enjoyed triple power-bombing the meat head. Seth snickered to himself and headed off to catering.

"If you eat that I'm just going to make you workout harder."

"Jesus Christ! The fuck man? You damn near made me drop my plate. How do you always do that sneaking around shit, its not normal bruh."

Seth cackled. "I'll never tell amigo, I'll never tell. A true ninja never reveals his se… are you seriously still adding more food?!" Seth stared at Roman's plate perplexed.

"Yes I am because I'm a big boy and you are not my mom."

"…are you pregnant?"

Roman turned to Seth and gave him a blank stare.

"If my hands weren't full, I'd slap you upside your head right now." With that he walked over to the tables shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered whether that bump Seth took at TLC hadn't been way more damaging than they realised, that coupled with all the head banging he did, he was sure the boy had some serious brain damage.

They sat down at a table where Dean was currently being bored to death by Natalya recounting a story about her damn cat, _Mizzy? Bizzy?_

"…and so we finally realised that the whole time Gizmo" _Ah Gizmo!_ "…was actually scared of the sound of my new pair of shoes and not me! It turns out I had nothing to worry about."

"That's cool Nat." Dean mumbled in response. He looked up as his teammates approached and gave them a pleading look.

"Hey Nat, how's it going?"

"Nothing much Mr Rollins, how about you?"

"I'm doing great, just need to give a run down of tonight's match with these two knuckleheads."

"Great, well let me leave you guys to it then. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with tonight. See ya!"

With that she left with a flourish. "Man I didn't know how long I could carry on listening to her talking about that damn bush rat before I stabbed a fork into my ears." Roman and Seth laughed. "Come on she's sweet really, if not a bit misguided; everyone knows dogs are the more superior animals." The boys liked Natalya, she was an awesome wrestler who worked hard and respected the business, as if you could expect anything less from a Hart. It was just that she could be _really _boring sometimes, but she meant well. Probably spent a bit too long in The Dungeon.

Seth went through the plan for the night's match whilst Roman wolfed down his food. He was still going once Seth had finished. He knew Roman had a huge appetite, they all did, growing boys and all that, plus Roman was built like a fridge. Yet this time was different, Roman was working at a second plate (when did he get that?) at lightening speed and it wasn't normal. Seth and Dean just stared at the 'big man' until he was done, he emptied his cup and put his fork down.

"You ok there big man?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Roman looked at Seth oddly. "Ooookay. Well I'll see you guys in a bit. Going to make some calls."

"Aite man, don't be late. I'll probably need your help finding this one later on."

"Hey I'm right here!"

"Haha. Will do."

They watched as Roman walked away, dumping his plate and pulling out his cell.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Iunno, must be something big."

Seth turned towards his friend. "What makes you say that?"

"Whenever he's upset about something or really stressed he eats more than usual." Dean offered wisely.

"Wow I can't believe it."

"Yeah I know, it's a really unhealthy way to deal with your problems. I guess it kind of balances itself out considering the amount of time we spend in the gym."

"No not that, the fact that you could be so observant. It means you care." Seth smirked wickedly.

Dean scowled, "Fuck you dude!" Seth laughed at his little joke and turned back in the direction of Roman's departure. He was concerned, things had been going great for all of them. He didn't want to see his friend go through what he did last time.

"What do you think it could be?" Seth said as he turned around but he was met with empty space.

"Dammit Dean!"


	3. Epiphanies and Realisations

**Hi guys! So this is a serious rush job but I really wanted to get this out there as I'll be without a laptop for a bit. Plus I didn't want to become stagnant with this story. I want to say a big thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, as well as to all those who have read it so far. I really hope you continue to do so, you're support means so much to me. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Roman had caught Naomi backstage. Not much had changed since last Monday except Naomi stopped ignoring him in front of everyone else but they hadn't had the chance to be alone together. Coupled with that he was dealing with trouble at home. His ex-fiancée was giving him grief every single day, calling him and complaining about every single thing she could think of. His patience was starting to wear thin but he knew he had to put up with it for the sake of his daughter. Ava was his everything, the need and wish to provide for her was what kept him going when he sometimes had a bad day in the WWE. Nothing and nobody meant more to him than his little girl. The only person that came close was Naomi.

DAMN IT!

Roman slammed his fist on the crate he was sitting on. He was in too deep. He had realised his feelings for her were more than just pure lust pretty early into their relationship but he had kept them hidden. It was bad enough he was sleeping with his cousin's girl but to fall in love with her? Man that was just too fucking much. Oh but of course he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and he just had to tell her in the middle of making love to her.

In his defence, he had been suppressing his feelings for close to two years by that point, it was bound to come out at some point. Things had gotten a little awkward between the two of them; she had tried to end the relationship as soon as she came down from her high. He had had to do some serious pleading and promises to never say it again, along with the assurance that he wasn't trying to take her away from Jimmy. He hated to lie but in his mind, whatever it took to keep what they had was more important. He was in love with her.

Weirdly enough, Naomi started to open up to him more after the shock of his confession. A few months later she admitted that she felt more for him than she realised but was quick to remind him that their relationship couldn't go any further. That is until one night when she had come to him upset that she wasn't being allowed to wrestle for a while despite all her accomplishments in developmental. Roman had sat there and listened to her as she let all her emotions out whilst holding her. She had looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, staring at him intensely as if she was searching for something.

"_Thank you."_

_Roman looked down at her puzzled. "Why?"_

"_For being here, for not judging me, for just…" She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their tongues smoothed over each other, caressing the other with unbridled desire. Naomi pulled back slowly, cupping Roman's face with her left hand, "…for just being you." _

_Her eyes shifted to the hand on his face and she pulled it towards herself. His eyes followed her movements and he watched as she pulled off her engagement ring and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. She turned back towards him but he was still staring at the ring on the table. _

"_I don't understand." _

_Naomi grabbed his face with both hands and turned it back towards her. " I want you Joe." _

_She was biting her lip in apprehension, her eyes flickered down to his own soft pink lips before she looked back up to his eyes, "I need you." _

_He groaned as he moved forward to claim her lips in a searing kiss, pulling her onto his lap. He began to softly grope her behind as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue licking at his lips and he opened up his mouth to deepen the kiss. He was in heaven. He wanted her so badly and here she was, in his arms showing that she wanted him just as much and he would give himself over to her. He would give her anything in the world. He pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily; he could see her chest rising rapidly and her eyes blown with passion. "I need you too." Her eyes softened at his gentle voice. She could almost hear the deeper meaning behind his words but right now she didn't care, all she wanted in that moment was right in front of her. The question was; would she be able to let him go when the time came?_

Roman sighed at the memory. He was in such deep shit and he didn't know what to do, he placed his head in his hands tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Hey yo Uce!" Roman looked up to see Jey walking over to him with a big grin on his face that quickly faltered as soon as he saw the look on his cousin's face.

"Hey man you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Now I know that's a lie fool. Come on tell Ol' Cousin Jey what's up."

"You know you're younger than me, right?"

"Technicalities Uce. Besides I'm much smarter and I got that old wisdom spirit going on and stop trying to change the subject you sneaky devil you"

Roman chuckled lightly at his cousin. "I'm just going through some things at home and it's getting to me I guess."

"Is it Michelle?"

Roman sighed, scratching his beard "She's been calling me damn near every day asking for this and that or just to cuss me out and I'm starting to lose it. The only reason why I'm even talking to her is because of Ava, she's the fucking mother of my child and she's trying to ruin my life!"

"Woah woah, calm down bro. I don't think she's really trying to ruin your life."

Roman just gave him a look. "OK maybe not completely but she must still be hurt. I mean come on; the great love of her life turns around and tells her he doesn't love her anymore. That's pretty hurtful stuff man."

"I didn't say it like that."

"Wait, what? What do you mean? So how did you say it?"

Roman looked down and muttered something quickly under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"ineverreallylovedherinthefirstplace."

"Huh?! Boy if you don't tell me in the next 3 seconds I'mma sit on yo head. 3…2…"

"I NEVER REALLY LOVED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Jey was silent as he stared at his cousin, "Shit son. You told her that?" He softly asked his cousin, who just stared at the floor dejectedly.

"Man no wonder she wants to ruin you. Surprised she didn't try and rip your hair out yo' head."

Roman just laughed humourlessly, "Me too especially after I told her I was in love with someone else."

"QUUUUUEEEE?!"

"Oh oops, think I said too much haha." Roman looked down at his left wrist, "Is that the time? Damn I gotta go prep for tonight."

Jey just folded his arms and gave him a dirty look, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Roman just chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head; he suddenly looked up in shock "Oh shit is that Miss Sandra?!."

Jey whipped his head around in a flash, looking around in panic "Where?!" but he couldn't see her.

"Hey I can't –" He turned around towards his cousin but he was already turning a corner down the hallway.

"Oi I'mma get yo ass later!" He could hear his cousin's evil laugh in the distance.

xxx

It was five in the morning and Naomi was walking down the corridor of the hotel they were staying in on the way to find a gym. She wasn't too sure what town they were in, let alone what state, she knew she was somewhere in the Midwest but that was it. Ah, the life of a wrestler. The constant travelling did get to her sometimes, the WWE schedule was on a whole other level and considering she had travelled a lot as a dancer she was in a good position to judge. That's why having a good travel buddy was essential, so that those long drives were a tad bit bearable. She and Jimmy always travelled together, sometimes Jey and/or Cameron would ride along but no matter what they were always together. She never had an issue with it, Jimmy was her fiancé after all and he always made her laugh plus she felt comfortable with him. He was her best friend but lately their journeys had become tense as hell. He kept badgering her about their wedding and she kept putting the plans down, which would turn into full-blown shouting matches. Couldn't he see that now wasn't the right time? They were both so busy on the main roster and day by day she was getting closer to that Diva's Championship and The USOs were having great matches, getting over with the crowd. What more did he want?

_Really Trin?_

Ok so she knew that was only part of the reason why she was shutting him down. There was another reason.

_Roman Reigns. _

Yep, that big tall hunky manly man who was in love with her. Fuck! She didn't know what she was going to do. All of this was so messy. If she had just ended it last year then she'd be off in la la land dreaming about her future with Jimmy. At least that's what she likes to tell herself. _You're lying._ "Oh fuck off!"

"Okay?"

Naomi stopped in her tracks to see Seth Rollins coming out of his hotel room.

"What?"

"You said 'fuck off' so I said ok."

"Oh god sorry! I didn't mean you I meant me."

"Oh I see. You do realise that sounds weird right?"

"Yeah but its am and I'm really finding it hard to care."

"Fair enough."

She started back on her journey and Seth fell into step beside her in an uneasy silence.

"Sooo where are you headed?"

"To the gym. Couldn't sleep so I figured maybe a workout would tire me out a bit. You?"

Naomi stopped at the elevator pressing the down button.

"Uhh we just got in but I figured since I'm already up might as well get my sweat on."

She looked at him like he was insane, the elevator doors dinged open and she stepped inside. "Ok first of all, what is wrong with you? Second, why are you guys only getting in now? Thirdly…what is _wrong _with you?"

Seth looked at her slightly offended and he let her know as much. "Ok first of all, _rude_. Nothing is wrong with me. Second, I ride with Dean Ambrose, something always happens when that nut job is around. Third, nothing is wrong with me because my mom said so and everyone else are just big bullies."

Naomi burst out laughing at his last words, she playfully shoved his arm as she gently wiped her tears.

"Boy you stupid." She looked at him as her laughing slowly died down.

"Again with the insults, the sun is not even up yet can't you give a guy a break?"

She gave him a big cheesy grin "Nope."

"You and Ambrose are too alike do you know that?"

"Err that's a lie and you know it. I'm as sweet as sweet can be and…"

"You're both demons sent from hell to ruin my life." Seth deadpanned.

She swatted his arm, "Hey don't blaspheme so early in the morning and don't flatter yourself, ain't nobody that invested in yo' life."

"Ouch you wound me McCray." Seth stumbled, whilst dramatically clutching his chest.

Naomi walked out of the elevator once it reached ground floor only to return a few seconds later when she realised he wasn't following her. Seth was looking back at her with a big pout on his lips.

"Oh come on ya big baby."

With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. He was planning to act more stubborn but the feel of her small hand in his larger one put a stop to it.

"_Come on, I want to go on this one! And look, the line is short."_

_Seth looked up at the towering structure with unease._

"_Have you thought that maybe the line is short because most people are fully aware that this is an ungodly ride and we're probably going to die."_

"_Oh stop being a big baby! I've seen you do 450 splash from the top rope. I'm sure this will feel no different."_

"_I think you misunderstand the nature of physics Trinity. In no way is this the same as jumping off of a top rope."_

"_I understand physics perfectly and just come on! Please?" She slid her hand into his and looked up into his eyes, with the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. She even had the audacity to twirl her hair around her finger as she gently swung his arm. He broke down. "Ok let's do this" He said in a calm deep tone that belied his earlier apprehension._

"_YES!" She squeezed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his inevitable demise. He didn't think he would cave so quickly but he was sure in that moment he would have jumped out of a plane without a parachute if she had asked him to._

_Fuck!_

Seth continued to stare at her hand in his hand, admiring the way her smooth dark skin complimented his naturally tan complexion as she pulled him out of the hotel.

"Since you're here, you can spot me at the gym."

"Yeah o-ok."

Fuck!

**A/N: So l really enjoy writing Seth, I was going to add a bit more to his interaction with Naomi but part of me feels like I'm rushing? Or maybe I like to drag out the suspense a bit more…anywho, hope you liked this. Feel free to let me know in reviews, don't be shy ;). Also I'll make sure to bring back Dean in the next chapter. Toodles!**


	4. Torn Apart

**I want to say a massive thank you to my reviewers. I had such a hard time with this chapter but your encouragement spurred me on, especially knowing I'm not the only one that wants more Naomi-centric stories. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"So you're telling me, that in a fight to the death, you think that Godzilla would, and I quote _'tear King Kong, limb from limb'?!" _

"No I don't think…I know."

Seth looked at Roman in disbelief, who just shook his head, and turned back to Dean and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ambrose…you're officially a dumbass."

"Hey fuck you! I ain't no dumbass. Godzilla is bigger than King Kong, is a radioactive freak of nature and destroyed motherfucking **TOKYO** all by himself, singlehandedly. All King Kong did was steal some blonde chick and climb up the Empire State Building. Like how dumb is that?"

"Ok first of all King Kong is a giant gorilla, have you seen how fast those guys are? Not even factoring in how strong they are at their normal size, imagine that strength multiplied by a hundred. Secondly, freaking Godzilla waddles everywhere. King Kong would superplex that mother fucker before you could say _'Seth Rollins is always right' _"

"He's right man, King Kong could probably bench press Godzilla like a bitch."

"Typical. Of course you'd side with him." Dean narrowed his eyes dangerously at Roman. "No, I'm not going to let this one slide, not today." He looked around catering until he spotted Jimmy.

"Oi Uso, over here!"

" 'Sup man?"

"Tell your traitor cousin over here and his _friend_…" Dean gave Seth the filthiest look he could muster, "…who would win out of King Kong and Godzilla."

"Pssh that's easy. Godzilla of course."

"WHAT?!" Both Roman and Seth shouted out in total disbelief whilst Dean stuck out his fist to fist bump Jimmy then folded his arms with a smug look.

"Erm cuz, you're kidding right?"

"Nah man, Godzilla took out Tokyo and shit. King Kong didn't really do much. It was more destruction by accident than anything."

"Dude that's not even the point! I just- I…_ugggggggggh_!" Seth gesticulated wildly in frustration and decided to simply smack his head on the table.

"Hey boys!" The boys greeted Naomi with a chorus of _heys_ as she joined them at the table.

"Hey um…why does Seth look like he's about to have a breakdown?" Naomi asked watching him with genuine concern as he stared into the distance wide-eyed and glassy.

He slowly turned in her direction and whispered painfully, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Aww _angel face_…" Naomi placed her hand on Seth's cheek and gently patted it, "You just noticed?"

"HEY!" The rest of the table all looked offended whilst Seth's face lit up instantly.

Seth placed both of his hands on top of hers and gazed into her eyes. "Thanks Nae, you're the best."

"Wow, so you're just going to pretend I didn't _just_ back you up not even thirty seconds ago. I'mma remember that you damn sell out."

Seth had the audacity to turn around looking blankly at Roman and just shrug his shoulders. Roman for his part looked like he was ready to smack Seth upside his head.

"So what is this even all about?"

"We were talking about who would win in a fight between King Kong and Godzilla."

"Those two said Godzilla, and traitor face over there and I said King Kong."

"Are you kidding me? You're all grown ass men; you look like you're ready to throw it down over such a stupid argument. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The boys all looked sheepish at being scolded by the younger woman and bowed their heads.

"Besides it's a redundant argument, everyone knows King Kong would drop that sucker like a bitch."

Roman whooped and cheered at her comment but stopped suddenly at Seth hugging Naomi tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

"That's my favourite Diva."

"I thought Kaitlyn was your favourite."

"No silly you-"

"Hey Trinity can I talk to you for a second?" Jimmy looked at Naomi with a strained expression. He was trying to hide his anger but they could all see it. It wasn't a question it was a demand.

Naomi easily pulled herself from Seth's grip and stood up, "Sure baby." She silently followed Jimmy neither of them looking back at the group.

What the hell was that?"

Seth turned towards Dean looking utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

Before Dean could answer, Roman interjected in a hard voice, his jaw clenched "Since when were you twoso close?"

Seth regarded his friend with a wary expression and held his hands up in a sign of peace, "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down big man. We've been friends since FCW…remember that place? She was there before all of us and that's where I got to know her. Besides we're always around each other so we're bound to be friends right?"

Roman thought about what he said and they saw that his jaw had relaxed but he still regarded Seth with suspicion.

"Whatever man. I'll see you guys later." He stood up to leave.

"Seriously Roman there is nothing going on. I get it, she's about to become family but it's not like that. I'm cool with Jimmy and I wouldn't go after his girl."

He saw Roman tense and a strange look, a look he couldn't quite put his finger on, flash across his face before it became neutral. Finally he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"OK. I gotta go anyway, phone calls to make." With that he left his fellow brothers in arms at the table.

Seth just watched his retreating form, feeling slightly deflated, it was just a kiss on the cheek, no big deal.

"You want to though."

Seth whipped his head around so fast at the sound of Dean's voice, he almost gave himself whiplash; eyes wide like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Seth laughed nervously, "Whatever do you mean? We're friends, she's a cool chick. You know that, that's why she's the only girl you're friends with on the roster."

But Dean wasn't buying it. There was something about the way he had responded to her even before the hug and kiss. Dean couldn't recall a time when he'd seen Seth be that friendly with Naomi let alone anyone else. And Seth was a hugger.

"You like her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

* * *

Jimmy turned a corner and found a deserted corridor. "What the hell was that?!"

Naomi looked at him confused, "What was what?"

Jimmy's eyes darkened and he looked like he was going to say something but he bit his tongue and breathed deeply.

"Stop playing girl. What the hell was Lopez doing all over yo' ass and why you letting him do it?"

"Are you serious? Babe that was nothing!" Naomi cried. She couldn't believe that they were even talking about this.

"That didn't look like nothing to me. I ain't never seen that boy shake your hand let alone put his damn lips on you! The fuck outta here wit yo _'it was nothing'._"

"John…Colby is touchy-feely with everyone…"

"I ain't never seen him that close to anyone. The two of you looking like a damn couple out there. You letting these dudes get all close to you when they only want one thing!"

"For goodness sake he's just a friend, like Dean."

"Yeah that's what you think, you're too damn naïve Trin!"

"Excuse me? Well if I wasn't so naïve then maybe you and me wouldn't still be together!"

Jimmy froze.

"Yeah that's right, maybe if I wasn't so _naïve _then maybe you wouldn't have snuck off and jumped into that ho's bed. Apparently my naiveté is what's keeping us together."

"Trinity, you know that was a mistake. I was drunk and I…"

"Save it, just because you stepped out it doesn't mean I'm like you. I have never given you a reason to not trust me; it's a shame I can't say the same for you." She looked him up and down with disdain. "I'm done wit yo ass. "

At that, Naomi turned away from Jimmy to get out of there.

"Babe wait!" Jimmy quickly grabbed on to her arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Naomi yanked her arm out of his grip and turned towards him fully, narrowing her eyes in fury.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." Jimmy took a step back.

With one last heated glare Naomi stormed away from her fiancé down the corridor until she found the nearest bathroom. She managed to find a disabled toilet, opening the door and rushing in, once she had locked the door she leaned her forehead on the closed door. Her breathing was becoming erratic, she was trying to fight it but she couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek.

That was it, she broke down and let the tears fall, sobbing hard. Naomi turned her back and slowly slid to rest on her heels as she held her hand over mouth. She didn't want anyone passing to hear her. God she was so pathetic. She promised herself she wouldn't let him see how much he had hurt her. As the sobs racked her body she thought that maybe she should have, maybe she wouldn't feel like shit years later. To top it all off she was being a massive hypocrite and she knew it. If she felt like this after what Jimmy did, then how would he feel if he ever found out about her and Roman?

_*knock, knock, knock__*_

Naomi looked up startled. "Hey Trinity, are you in there?"

Naomi hurriedly wiped her tears and cleared her throat, "Hey Ariane, yeah I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok." It was silent for a few seconds, "Are you ok?"

"Yes Ari. I'll be out in a second." she replied in a more confident tone.

Cameron was silent for a moment. "Ok we're going to be first up so we need to go get ready. I'll see you in the locker room." Cameron waited for a moment but Naomi didn't respond. She sighed, giving the door a strange look before walking back. Something was going on with her friend and she was going to find out what.

Naomi released the breath she had unknowingly held in. The whole situation was slowly getting to her and she didn't think she could hold on any longer.

Something had to give.

* * *

_Shit! Seriously. When did Dean become so observant?_

Seth didn't answer, instead choosing to fiddle with his wristbands.

After that early morning gym session three weeks before, things had changed between Naomi and Seth. They had started to fall into an unspoken routine of meeting in the lobby of whatever hotel they were in at some ungodly hour and going to the gym. Seth had started to give Naomi some tips on ways to improve her core and strength. She had told him about adding more moves to her repertoire and he was more than happy to help. He loved that she was one of the few Divas willing to go to the top rope and she looked so good up there. He meant in a wrestling way. Not that she didn't look good in her gear.

_She looks great man._

_Shut up._

He didn't just mean her looks. (Was he seriously rambling in his own head?)

Sometimes they would go for a walk around the area after their workouts and just talk about anything. It felt good. It felt like old times before he fucked it all up.

Dean stared at Seth expectantly but he could see that he was going to try and plead the fifth.

"Look, I know I'm not exactly in the best position to pass any kind of judgement and normally I wouldn't care, but I will say this." Seth looked up at Dean, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Stay away from her."

Seth frowned, "The hell man?"

"I mean it, stay away from her. Naomi is like the nicest person ever and she'll let you get closer to her thinking you want a genuine friendship."

"I do. I'm not using her if that's what you think. Besides how do we know you never tried it on with her? You two are awfully close." Seth raised his eyebrow accusingly.

Dean scoffed, "Are you kidding me?! She's way out of my league. She's the princess in the castle and I'm the lowly peasant on the street. It's fine though, she's like an annoyingly little sister and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Seth grinned wickedly "Aww come on don't say that, with your funny looking face you could easily make it up to court jester."

Dean punched Seth in the arm. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an ass and don't change the subject you snake."

Seth rubbed his arm gingerly, wincing as he touched the spot Dean had punched.

He sighed, "Like I told Joseph, we were _friends _back in the day and I'm trying to make amends now."

"Why did you say 'friends' like that?"

Man nothing was lost on this guy. So why did the prick never listen to his match strategies?

"Don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit!"

Seth scratched the back of his head in sudden irritation and huffed in annoyance. "Just drop it Dean alright! Nothing happened and nothing is happening between us."

* * *

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey baby girl. How are ya?"

"I'm good daddy. I miss you."

"Well I miss you too."

"Really?!"

"Of course, I always miss my princess, I think about you all the time baby." His little girl gave him a cute little giggle that brought a smile to his face.

"Look daddy I did a drawing of you and me." Ava proceeded to hold up a piece of paper to the screen. She had drawn the two of them holding hands with Mickie and Minnie Mouse on either side of them, at least that's what he thought they were.

"Hey honey, is that Mickie and Minnie Mouse?" He asked tentatively.

She laughed, "Of course silly and that's you and me."

Roman breathed a sigh of relief, last thing he wanted to do was offend his little girl.

"Daddy?" "Yes dear?"

"Do you like it?" Her big eyes gazed up at him from his phone looking hopeful.

"Of course baby girl, I love it!"

"Yay!" She broke out into a wide grin, "thanks daddy."

"You're welcome kiddo."

"When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow baby and we're going to have our own sleepover."

The little girl looked up at him excitedly, he could tell she was bouncing in her seat and it warmed his heart. Nothing in the world made him feel more special than the look his girl gave him when she knew they were going to spend time together. Sometimes he felt a whisper of guilt but he knew he was doing this for her, to provide for her the best way he knew how. The time away from Ava just made the two days they would have together a thousand times more special.

"Is Mommy invited too?", her tiny voice broke him out of his reverie abruptly. He sighed wearily, he hated having to do this.

"Honey no. It will be just you and me from now on. Remember? We have tons of fun like always."

The disappointment on her face almost crushed him. "OK Daddy. I have to go now, Mommy says its time to eat."

"Ok baby girl. Enjoy your meal and I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow. Don't forget daddy loves you." He blew a kiss and her face brightened again.

"Bye daddy!" Ava waved at the screen. Roman was about to hang up the call when Michelle slid into view giving him the stink eye.

"Yes Michelle?"

"Do you see what you're doing to her? Not only are you away from her five days a week, you don't even live in the same home as her."

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not in the mood for this ok."

"I don't care, you tore this family apart for what? For some skank that you _think _you're in love with. And where is she now huh?"

Roman growled in a deep voice, "Don't you dare talk about her like that. _Ever_. Do you understand me? Just because you and I aren't together it doesn't mean that my daughter is any less important to me. So stop filling her head with false ideas because I know you are. Another thing, you have no right to bad mouth people I care about."

"There was a time when I was one of those people?" Roman's eyes softened.

"I still do…just not in the way you want."

"You're a selfish asshole do you know that?!" Before he could even respond to her insult she hung up.

Roman rubbed his hand over his face. He was getting tired of this, he really was. There was only so much guilt inducing phone calls he could take from the woman. Yes he had broken up their family for someone he couldn't even hold hands with in public but he loved her. Up until this point he couldn't say whether he'd actually been in love before. He chuckled sadly. He was 27 years old and he'd only just found love with the woman engaged to his cousin. Maybe he really was selfish.

* * *

**A/N: It's been so long! I'm sorry guys, I've been working on this all week and this is the best I can do with this chapter. I kept coming up with ideas for every other chapter but not this one. However I think this is an important chapter to further the story. Although I kind of hate it lol. Please let me know what you think.**

**Oh and I promise you'll get more of Naomi and Roman's back story.**


	5. Perceptions

**Hi *waves* So yeah it's been a while. But if it makes you feel any better, this is pretty long chapter with some fun ;)**

**Thank you for the support. It makes me work twice as hard which in turn makes me that much more of a perfectionist which is mostly why it's taken so long... I'm so glad there are people out there who are into this pairing for the same reasons as I. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking down the halls of the latest venue that they had their house show in, Naomi felt a sense of relief. However minimal it was, it was enough to make her feel a sense of calm. After her confrontation with Jimmy on Monday, she had avoided speaking to him at all costs. She rode with Cameron to the Smackdown taping but that didn't mean she could completely avoid Jimmy. They lived together after all. So when they flew back home she made every effort to show that she was still mad at him and was not going to back down from her silent treatment of him, no matter how hard he tried to get her to talk. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, Jimmy left their apartment. Naomi didn't know where he went, most likely to Jey's but that wasn't her concern.

She sighed. The way things were between them couldn't go on for very long, she knew that and she wasn't just thinking about their latest argument. At least they would have space from each other, now that they were doing house shows. Jimmy was on a different tour, which meant he was in a different town. They both needed it albeit for different reasons. Their relationship was suffocating her and she felt terrible for it because Jimmy was a good person, a great person who loved her more than she deserved. God she felt so guilty and it was slowly destroying her on the inside, just thinking about how selfish she was being, not only to Jimmy but to Roman as well.

Naomi could see how into her he was even before he confessed his love for her she could see it. At first she thought he was just being the kind polite person he was in general but every time they slept together he would go to every effort to make sure she was comfortable before and after, like a lover. She really should have stopped but at that time Roman was fulfilling a need she didn't realise she had.

_To feel secure. _

Which thinking back on it was pretty ironic considering they were both in relationships until recently. Naomi sighed again, rubbing her forehead eyes cast down. What should she do?

Naomi suddenly felt a large warm hand grab her upper arm, the other wrapping around her waist and a large hot body press against her back; a pair of soft warm lips caressing her ear.

"_I missed you." _He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too." Naomi could feel her eyes drifting shut; she could feel him slowly trailing hot kisses down her neck and she had to bite back a moan.

"We can't do this here. Someone might see us."

"Hmm, ok."

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the hallway. She stumbled slightly as he continued to pull her down the furthest reaches of the arena. He stopped suddenly in front of a door to his right. After peeking into it slowly, he pushed it open wide and they both saw that it was empty aside from some office furniture. Roman hurriedly pushed Naomi inside, rather rudely in her opinion and she was just about to tell him so when he grabbed her face and pulled her into an all-consuming kiss.

Naomi's eyes closed instinctively, her hands coming up to clutch onto his muscular biceps, as he dominated the kiss. His soft lips pressed hard against hers, angling her head to deepen the kiss. She felt him pull back slightly and swipe his tongue across the seam of her lips. Naomi automatically opened her mouth, greeting his eager tongue with her own. Their tongues glided over the other in a smooth sensual dance, as Roman slowly walked her backwards before she felt her butt hit a table. Roman grabbed her hips, sliding his large hands down hooking both of them under her thighs and lifting her onto the table; all without breaking their embrace. Sitting on the table Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer with her strong thighs. She could feel him pressing himself in between her thighs so she pushed back in response, rubbing herself against his crotch. Roman pulled away from her mouth to let out deep guttural moan. He looked down at her, his grey eyes swimming with lust and passion.

"God you're killing me baby." Naomi gave him a cheesy grin. It was a hell of a boost to one's confidence to know that she could get a rise out of _The_ _Roman Reigns. _In the beginning she didn't think too much about it. She just assumed that like his cousins and most guys she knew, he was just super horny and knew how to make a girl feel "special". But the way he would look at her…there was no way he was lying, _right?_

Naomi was brought out of her musings by the feel of Roman kissing and biting down her neck.

"Babe stop!"

"Nuh uh!"

Naomi almost laughed at his petulant tone but stopped herself when she felt another bite which she was sure would leave a mark.

"No. Joe, stop it. He'll see the marks and freak out."

Roman looked back up at her with a serious expression, "I don't care."

Naomi eyes widened, she was stunned. He had never been this brazen before; they always observed the rules. _No bruises. No scratches. No evidence. _That hadn't mattered so much on his end after he broke up with Michelle but she was still with Jimmy who liked to get her naked a lot not that Roman knew.

Roman sighed, gently cupping her cheek. "I want us to be together, just you and me. I want to be able to lose myself when I'm with you and go all out. I want to _remind_ you what you do to me every single time I get to have you like this."

"Besides," his voice lowering, he pulled her hips back towards him, her breath hitching at the sudden contact, "we have four days until you see him again. He won't see a thing. Stop worrying about _him_ and let me take care of you."

Roman ducked his head back down to her neck. Moving his kisses over her shoulder pulling down the strap of her dress to reach her collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin until he was pleased with his work before moving on. Fingers slowly gliding along her skin causing her heart rate to speed up at his touch. Naomi let herself get lost in the sensations. He was right, she was meant to enjoy this. After the last few days she needed to escape and here he was offering it to her on a silver platter. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another hot kiss. Their tongues swirled together, battling for dominance.

Suddenly Naomi gasped when she felt his right hand sliding up her inner thigh and Roman took advantage by pulling her tongue into his mouth sucking on it. His hands continued their exploration up her thighs and stopped at her sex. Roman once again broke their kiss and Naomi had to whine in frustration.

_What was his deal?! _

"Mmm no underwear." She could feel him smirk against her lips whilst slowly stroking the inside of her thigh next to place she so badly wanted him to touch. "That's my girl." Suddenly he slid two fingers into her slick wet entrance. Naomi gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly let out a moan of satisfaction, finally she was getting sweet relief.

Roman watched Naomi as she placed her hands behind her and leant back on the table, her head thrown back as he watched the look of bliss pass over her face. She looked stunning. He moved back in to place kisses on her neck as his eyes trailed down the line of her neck to her heaving chest. The strap of her bra had been pulled down along with her dress, leaving her cleavage exposed and he could see the lacy top of her bra poking out. Roman licked his lips at the sight and lifted up his left hand that had been resting on her hip to pull down the right cup, exposing her breast to the cool air. He saw the small shudder and smirked in delight as he massaged her breast in his hand. Naomi bit her lip at his touch, her mouth opening but no sound came out as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, his thumb coming up to rub on her clit.

Roman brought his mouth towards her breast to lick her dark brown nipple, sucking it into his mouth then pulling it gently between his teeth. All the while his fingers were continue their actions, rubbing her clit in circles; he could feel her tightening around his fingers.

Naomi could feel herself getting close but it wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Joe…please."

She sounded breathless and desperate just the way he liked it but Roman enjoyed teasing her and he always got the best reactions out of Naomi.

"Mmm, please what baby?"

Naomi opened her eyes and gave him a look of frustration. This guy was joking right? He seriously wasn't doing this right now was he?

"Joe please don't do this, not right now."

"Do what, I'm just asking you a question", he replied with false innocence.

Naomi bit her lip and groaned in irritation. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere considering the playful mood he was in. _Ugh! _She was so going to get him for this later.

"Joe…I want you to…"

She lifted up her dress further and they both looked down to see him plunging his fingers in and out of her core. He hadn't let up the whole time and she had to give it up to him for his dedication to her pleasure. She bit back a moan at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of her; leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their foreheads meeting and looked at him straight in the eye. Two could play this game.

"I want you to taste me."

Roman let out a growl at her words his eyes ablaze with hunger.

"Anything for you."

Quick as a flash, Roman was on his knees, his head between her legs. He wrapped his arm around her thigh and pulled her closer. He could smell her arousal and it turned him on even more but right now, this was about taking care of her.

Roman with his fingers still inside of her, licked from above them all the way to her sensitive bud. The moan that came from her throat almost had him coming in his pants. It had to be the most erotic sound she had ever made. Added to that, she tasted amazing. He moved his tongue around in a zig-zag pattern making sure to hit all her sensitive spots. He could feel her gripping his hair and her body was shaking; the moans becoming louder and louder. She was getting close to falling over the edge so he sped up his actions, her thighs clenching around his head.

Naomi was currently finding it hard to breathe, her breath was coming out in short pants and her head was thrashing on the table. She felt Roman give a long hard lick to her sensitive nub and she came undone, her hips rising off of the table and her thighs locked around his head. Roman kept licking until he felt her relax, her body completely spent. He pulled away from her core, trailing kisses up her thighs until he pulled away completely. Looking up at her whole body he smirked. Her eyes were closed, her breath still coming out in short pants, her hands were touching her breasts, hair tousled and she was sighing in content. Roman was pretty proud of himself. Getting up of his knees, he reached over her grabbing her arm and gently pulled her up towards him. Slowly opening her eyes, their gazes locked on each other in a brief moment of silence. Naomi's eyes flickered down to his lips and back up into his eyes, silently telling him what she wanted. Roman really wanted her to come out of her shell more, he thought he was getting somewhere during their current liaison but apparently she was still stuck.

He bent his head down and their lips met in a lazy kiss. Lips slowly meeting and tongues gently sliding over the other. She could taste herself and it added to the kiss. Who knew a kiss could be so _erotic_?

The lovers drew apart slowly, breathing in the other's scent.

"You should get dressed."

Naomi frowned. "Don't you want me to take care of you?"

Roman smiled back at her stroking her hair. "As much as I'd love that baby, we have to get going. Show starts soon."

Naomi whined, reaching for his crotch her hand stroking him.

She smirked when she felt how hard he was and pressed down firmly on his manhood. "Are you sure I can't change your mind big boy?"

Roman groaned deeply, loving the feel of her small hands on his hard cock but he stilled her hand.

"Trust me, I want you so badly right now but if we do this I don't think I can let you go so quickly."

"Hmm…ok!" Giving him a quick peck on the lips, Naomi hopped off the table and pulled her dress back into place and combed her hair back into place with her fingers.

Roman stared at her with a stupid look on her face. Was she serious right now?

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Like you said, the show starts soon. Gotta be professional right?"

Roman just stared at her dumbfounded. Once she finished sorting herself out she blew him a kiss, turned around to the door and unlocked it.

Giving a pointed look at his crotch, Naomi looked back up at Roman "I'll uh…_see _you out there babe" With a wink and a hair toss to rival her fellow Funkadactyl, Naomi was gone. That's what he got for teasing her.

Roman just stood there staring in shock at the spot she was standing in not even a second ago. She had just up and left him like it was nothing. Roman chuckled lightly despite himself, he loved when she was a tease. Looking down at the tent in his trousers he cursed silently to himself. With a quick glance at his watch he surmised that he had five minutes before he needed to get changed. Time to think of all the disturbing images he could muster to kill his boner.

* * *

The Shield had been assigned to face Brodus Clay and Tensai with Justin Gabriel. Meaning that they were currently being accompanied to the ring by The Funkadactyls. The three members of The Shield stood outside the ring watching Naomi and Cameron completing their routine. Roman had a stony expression on his face, trying to stay in character but in reality he was trying his hardest to control himself. She looked so good dancing around the ring, kicking her leg up high above her head, Roman turned away coughing slightly to stop the moan that almost came out. Looking to the left of him he saw Dean sporting the most lecherous grin ever towards Cameron. Roman smiled at the audacity of his friend; if she saw him she'd probably backhand him. Turning to his right he saw Seth looking in disgust at Tensai's "dancing" that was until a small smile formed on his face. Roman's brow furrowed in confusion, his gaze following Seth's line of sight and saw Naomi smiling back at Seth.

'_What the hell?'_

Before Roman had time to dwell on the scene playing out in front of him, the referee was calling them back into the ring. As was the standard for most of their match strategies, Seth started the match. After managing to knock down Justin Gabriel with an enziguri to the back of the head, Seth got up and began taunting the crowd. Amidst the boos he turned to the Funkadactyls and started to sleaze it up with them, focussing most of his attention on Naomi. Naomi for her part cut him a dirty look but he could see the playfulness in her eyes. Roman couldn't hear what he was saying but he could feel his blood boiling. _What the fuck was he doing?_

The match went by in a blur for Roman. He couldn't get over what he saw between Seth and Naomi. Was he just overreacting? No, something didn't feel right about the way they were looking at each other.

Roman was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he was roughly smacked on the chest. Dean was giving him a strange look, which he quickly shook off and got into the ring. Letting out a roar he ran towards the currently stunned Brodus Clay and delivered a spear to get the pin.

* * *

"You alright man?"

They were backstage now walking towards the locker rooms. Seth's attention perked up at Dean's question.

"Yeah I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"You were spaced out for most of the match out there. I pretty much had to punch you for the tag."

Roman scoffed, "That was hardly a punch dude."

"Hey you son of a-"

"Is everything okay at home?"

And there was Seth once again quietly stepping in to avoid the inevitable argument that would have occurred between him and Dean. He turned around to his friend who was sluggishly trudging along behind them and regarded him quietly. He still wasn't over what he saw in the ring but how could he bring it up without sounding like a jealous boyfriend? Besides Seth had told them the other day that nothing was going on between him and Naomi, he could trust Seth. After the last few months they had been through so much together as a team and they had been there for him especially to bring him out of his funk (read: breakdown) when his relationship with Michelle had broken down and he thought she was going to try to take Ava from him.

"We're here for you man." Roman smiled at the sentiment. Aside from being one hell of a tag team partner, Seth was a pretty awesome friend and he was grateful for his help.

"Yeah if you feel like getting drunk as fuck in order to ignore your problems but inevitably reveal them in a drunken stupor…we're your men."

Roman let out a huge chuckle at his teammate and ruffled his hair.

"I'll keep that in mind uce, but not tonight."

"You got other plans?"

Roman rubbed the back of his head, strangely at a loss for words, why couldn't he think of an excuse?

"Um…yeah I-"

"Who is she? What does she look like? How many times have you banged her?"

Both Seth and Roman stopped in their tracks as Dean carried on walking. Once he realised he was walking by himself he stopped and turned around to see Roman's shocked expression in contrast to Seth's look of utter revulsion.

"What?"

"Dude how the hell do you get laid on a regular basis?"

"Because I'm a handsome son of a bitch full of charm and you, haven't answered my questions." Turning to look at Roman pointedly, Dean folded his arms with a smirk as he could see Roman about to deny his accusations.

"What the hell are you talking about man? I was just going to go bed, I'm tired."

"Uh huh ok. One question: do I look stupid to you?"

"Well I wasn't going to say but since you asked…"

"That was rhetorical asshole! And you're lying. Why are you holding out on your boys? I thought we told each other everything." Dean gave him the fakest hurt voice he'd ever heard in his life and it made Roman want to punch his lights out.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and just drop it, alright? I just want to get back to the hotel and sleep."

"Is she ugly?"

"What? No she…damn it Dean!"

"Ah ha! You fuckers really must think I'm stupid." Dean grinned triumphantly whilst Roman just leaned on a nearby crate shaking his head at how he could be so easily tricked by Dean Ambrose. Seth turned towards Roman. He had to admit, he was impressed by how quickly Dean got the truth out of him. He would never tell him that though, ever.

"So if she's not ugly…she must already be in a relationship, right?" Roman's head snapped up at Seth's question and groaned. Dean clapped his hands loudly, pointing gleefully at Seth.

"Nice one kid.

"Col, not you too man! Don't let him influence you."

"It's two on one uce, you have to spill now."

Roman looked back at Dean with a look of incredulity. "That is not how this works! Also there's nothing to tell, just drop it." He stormed off in the direction of their locker room.

The two wrestlers watched their friend's retreating back in silence until…

"Fifty bucks says she's older"

"I say she's younger."

"You're on kid! Do you think its one of the Divas?"

"Stop calling me kid and no. Most of the Divas are dating one of the guys. I doubt big man would be stupid enough to do that. Half of the roster already hate us for automatically moving into the main event scene."

"True. Ready to put your detective cap on?"

Seth just stared at Dean, "You need a hobby man. Outside of soap operas." Dean snapped his mouth shut.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I appreciate reviews, some of them get me thinking so ya never know. This chapter was actually 15 pages long but I split it and you'll get the next one way sooner, granted I don't fall ill again. You guys tonsillitis sucks so much! You'll also probably, maybe, most likely get some Naomi/Roman back story. Or not. Lol you'll just have to come back for more. muahaha *_cough cough*_**


	6. Of Beginnings

**Hi! *waves shyly* So about that quick update...can I just say that I really miss Roman so like, it affected my writing *ahem* In all seriousness though, I do miss him. I'm glad we have the Seth/Dean feud though because Seth is such a fantastic prick, I just love him more and more each week added to the fact that he's an awesome wrestler and Dean is hilarious.**

* * *

"Mmm that…was…good." Roman smirked down at Naomi cockily as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Gently pulling out of her, he rolled over on to the bed and gathered Naomi towards him basking in her warmth.

Lying in bed wrapped around each other, Naomi lazily stroked her fingers up and down Roman's bronze skin. Skin that if she wasn't mistaken was glowing in the lighting of their hotel room. Man this guy was unreal.

"You know you have ridiculously smooth skin."

She could feel him chuckle beneath her.

"I'm serious! I'm kinda jealous actually, it's smoother than any woman I know. What the hell do you use?"

"Mmm…nothing, its all me baby."

"Ugh damn it Joe, why do you have to be so perfect?!" She muttered in exasperation.

Roman laughed at her outrage and smiled down at her pouting face, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before replying cockily, "I don't know babe. I guess God just wanted to take his time with me."

Naomi scrunched up at her face at him, "You ain't all that boo. I was joking about the perfect thing and you a damn liar too because I swear I can smell cocoa butter on you!"

Naomi let out a screech as Roman rolled her over and began tickling her body mercilessly. "No…stop baaaaaabe."

She tried pulling his hands of her but obviously he was much stronger than her and only continued his assault on her naked flesh.

"How dare you woman?!" Roman said in mock hurt. "That is my natural scent."

Naomi squealed out in laughter and the noise gave him a warm feeling in his chest, as he looked down at her squirming body. She made him happy and she was it. Naomi was what he had been missing in his life.

"You ok babe?"

Roman was brought out of his reverie and glanced down at Naomi who was stroking his hair. She was looking back up at him with concern filling her large brown eyes, his heart warmed at the expression. He wasn't a sap or anything; it's just its always nice to know somebody cares.

"Of course. I got a beautiful girl like you under me. What could be wrong?" he gave her his cheesiest grin as she giggled up at him.

Naomi moved her hand down to cup his cheek. "Are all pretty boys super corny?" she asked rhetorically.

Roman frowned, "I ain't pretty."

Naomi stared at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me? You are the ultimate pretty boy."

"No I'm not, I'm handsome."

"Yes you are. You're like the prettiest pretty guy I've ever seen. All the Divas say it…and some of the guys too."

"I'm not…wait, you ladies talk about me?"

"Uh duh!"

"What do they say?"

"Iunno, the usual. Like you're the hottest guy on the roster, they all wanna bang you-"

"Naturally." Naomi gave him the filthiest look ever but Roman just smirked.

"…but, I totally think Seth is way more of a babe than you are so there's that." Naomi finished jokingly. Too busy laughing at her joke she didn't notice Roman suddenly tense above her. Moving back to the headboard, Roman sat up looking out to the room in contemplation.

"What's going on with you and…Colby?"

Naomi sat up slowly, squinting at Roman.

"What do you mean?"

Roman rubbed his goatee in agitation; he didn't know how to answer without sounding like a jealous over-bearing lover.

"I mean…it's just that…all of a sudden you and him seem really…_friendly_."

Naomi just burst out laughing. She couldn't believe she was having the same damn conversation twice.

Roman frowned, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You! I can't believe you'd think that there's something going on between Colby and I. We're friends! God I can't believe I'm having to say that again."

"Again?"

"Yes again. Jon asked me the exact same thing, well shouted it at me more like. Do you think just because I'm sleeping with you I'd sleep with everyone else?! Am I some kind of whore now? Thanks for the trust."

Even though Naomi was angry, Roman could see the hurt in her eyes. She moved to get up off the bed but he was quicker and grabbed her, pulling her body into his so he could wrap his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her neck. "Of course I trust you. It's just that, it kills me sometimes."

Naomi could feel him placing a kiss on her neck before continuing. "I want to be with you so bad. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you without having to do so in some broom cupboard somewhere. I'm crazy about you Trin, I love you."

Silence. He wasn't expecting that. It's not like his feelings for her were a secret but he didn't expect her to not respond. Didn't she realise how hard it was for him to say all this? He was never one to do emotions but when it came to her, he found himself doing things he'd never dreamed of.

Naomi placed her hand on top of his, gently stroking it but continued in her silence. She knew how he felt. She saw it in the way he looked at her, the way he would touch and kiss her but when he said it…

Naomi had admitted to him a few months back that she wanted to be with him and with the way things were going with Jimmy, she knew their relationship was fragile at best, that it was nearing its end. However, leaving her fiancé for his cousin was on a whole other level of betrayal and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it. Would it even be worth it in the end? What if things didn't work out for her and Roman? What if she ended up hurting him just like she would end up doing with Jimmy?

Naomi felt Roman's large hand cup her face and turn it towards her. He placed a kiss on her cheek as her eyes drifted shut, before slowly moving down to her lips and engaging her in a gentle, soulful kiss. Pulling back he looked at her, her eyes bright eyed, "Trinity, say something."

Looking into his grey eyes she almost broke down, he had never looked at her like that before. It was as if what she said would make or break him in that moment. She had a power over him that she wasn't comfortable with; he loved her way more than she deserved.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard but this is the way it is. We both knew what we were getting into but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you or my feelings for you are any less real."

"Then tell me."

Naomi looked up at him confused, "Tell you what?" she said quietly.

"Tell me you love me."

Naomi glanced down biting on her lip. "Joe, I told you it doesn't feel right saying those words to you when I'm still engaged to your cousin."

"Then leave him."

Naomi looked back up, her eyes wide. This was the first time he had ever asked her that, "Baby I can't just-"

"You said it yourself. You want to be with me, so leave him."

"I do but I can't just end our relationship just like that. I may not be in love with him anymore but he's still my best friend, I care about him."

Roman's eyes darkened and pulled away from her. "So what my feelings don't matter as much as his?"

"No! You know that's not what I mean, it's just that I don't want to hurt him."

Roman regarded her in disbelief, "But hurting me is ok? Jesus Trin, I just told you I love you and you can't even say it back! What the fuck, are we doing here then?"

Naomi felt herself getting angry.

"Its not like this is easy for me. No matter what we feel for each other, what we're doing is wrong."

"You think I don't realise that? You think I don't know he's my cousin? Do you think I wanted to fall for my cousin's girl like some kind of sick fuck?" Roman said darkly.

"Don't talk to me like that. As far as I was concerned this was meant to be just sex and nothing more!"

Naomi was breathing heavily, staring at Roman's wide-eyed expression then…nothing. His face became blank and she knew in that moment, she had messed up badly.

"No, Joe I-"

"It's okay, you're right."

Roman moved off the bed and started putting on his clothes. In the mean time Naomi just stared at his movements unsure of what do. Roman was eerily calm and she didn't know how to react to it. She knew Roman had a temper like nothing she had seen before but that she could deal with, she would know how to react to it. This however, this was different and she sat stunned at his reaction. This was worse.

Before she realised it, he had gotten dressed in record time, only stopping to put his shoes on. He made his way to the door not even bothering to look back at her.

"Joe wait! Are you seriously going to just leave like that?"

Roman stopped before the door but still wouldn't turn and look at her.

"It's like you said, it was meant to be just sex. I got mine and you got yours. There's nothing else to say."

Naomi felt her heart drop at his words. He didn't mean that right?

"Goodnight Naomi."

Eyes slowly blinking as the sunlight passed through the curtains, Naomi woke up feeling good. Stretching her arms out she released all the tension she felt in her body and then she turned over to nothing. That's when everything that had happened the night before came crashing down on top of her and she felt her stomach clench horribly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

After Roman had left, Naomi had sat stunned in the middle of the bed not moving an inch for what felt like a lifetime. She couldn't get over Roman's parting shot. Naomi knew she had stepped in it when she said what she said but she never meant to hurt him. What Roman said made her blood run cold. Did he mean it? It doesn't matter, Naomi told herself, he said it and he had said it to hurt her on purpose. She knew that their hidden relationship was starting to frustrate him but did he not realise how heavy it weighed on her heart? If their affair came to light not only would she be breaking Jimmy's heart, she would be the cause of a family breakdown.

Despite all that, she couldn't stop her feelings for Roman nor stay away from him. They should have ended it after the first time, it was wrong then and it is wrong now but for some reason he had this hold on her. What hurt was that he couldn't see it. He wanted her to declare her undying love for him when every time she stepped out on her fiancé to be with him was a declaration of how much she wanted him. How much she needed him…how could he not see that?

_How could he? How could he do this to her? After everything they had gone through, how could he do this?_

_She could still see the stupid look on his face, Naomi let out a mirthless laugh. If she wasn't so shocked she probably would have laughed then and there in that moment, but it wasn't funny._

_Wiping away another tear, Naomi continued on her path. Where she was going she didn't know but she had to go somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was away from __**him. **__As she was walking she kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. It was like some sick, cruel self-inflicted torture that she could not stop herself from indulging in. Naomi tried vigorously rubbing her eyes to get rid of the images but it wasn't working at all. She resorted to simply pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. She needed a drink or four to get rid of the horror movie playing behind her eyes._

_So caught up in her own misery, Naomi failed to see the lamp-post directly in her path until she was caught by a pair of strong arms. Instinctively she began to struggle and thrash against her captor._

"_Hey hey hey, calm down its just me." The deep voice rumbled behind her and she instantly stopped her frantic movements at the safe commanding tone._

"_Joe?"_

"_Yeah it's me."_

_Naomi turned around to look at him. Studying him carefully, she realised in that moment she hadn't taken the time to really look at him since they were introduced. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that but there was something else about him that she couldn't quite place._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes…no." Shaking her head Naomi began to sob uncontrollably. Startled Roman quickly wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned into him, her sobs muffled by his shirt._

_They stood there for goodness knows how long before Naomi was able to calm herself down enough to stop her sobbing and pulled away from Roman's embrace._

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cry all up in your clothes. That's so embarrassing." Naomi muttered the last part, looking down to the ground. She was so mortified that she hadn't been able to control herself in front of Roman, especially since he was __**his **__cousin._

_Watching her wipe away her tears, Roman was at a loss. He had seen her walking aimlessly, guessing from her body language that something was wrong, in addition to the fact that it was late in the night and she had no business to be walking around by herself at night. When he stopped her from knocking herself out on a lamp-post, he never expected her to breakdown like that. Seeing her cry made him feel some type of way, the closest he could relate it to was whenever he saw Ava cry. He hated it and he wanted to do whatever he could to make it stop. So he let her cry all over him, gently embracing her._

_Softly placing his hand on her arm to get her attention, he quickly pulled it back as she flinched._

"_Sorry!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_Roman smiled slightly, "It's fine. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to walk you home?"_

"_Oh its ok, I'll be fine…" Naomi stopped suddenly and finally took in her surroundings. She hadn't realised how far she had walked until now, unknowingly she had walked most of the way back to her own apartment._

"_I know you're probably capable of walking yourself home and all that, but it is kinda late and I'd feel better knowing that you didn't walk into anything on the way home." Naomi cracked a small smile despite herself, at his little joke. She looked up at him, he seemed sincere enough, in fact he looked…nervous? Hopeful? Naomi couldn't quite place it but whatever it was caused her to accept his offer._

_After the most silent of walks, the pair found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room of Naomi's modest apartment bathed in an awkward silence. Well it was awkward for Roman more than anything. As soon as they had entered the apartment, Naomi had made a beeline for the couch and sat down silently without looking in his direction. Slightly stunned and not really knowing what to do, Roman did the only logical thing he could do and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to Naomi. They had been sitting there for something like thirty minutes in dark silence, only the street lamps outside being their source of light._

_Normally, he was a person who valued peace and quiet but right now, Naomi looked like she was in shock and he was no doctor but he was sure it wasn't a healthy state to be in._

"_Trin?"_

"_You know, growing up my Dad would say 'I love you' to my Mom all the time. Every single day, all day, he would say it to her without fail. When he started touring with his band I thought he would stop but still he'd call the house once a day and tell her he loved her. One day I asked him why he says it so much and he said it was because he was always thinking about her. I thought that was so beautiful. Just think about it, my Dad was travelling around the world finding all these exciting new places but no matter where he was, he was thinking about my Mom."_

_Naomi paused, looking down intensely at her hands that were tightly clasped together. With the grip she had on them, she was sure that she was about the break her own hands, strangely enough Naomi didn't feel a thing. She almost flinched when Roman placed his large hand over hers, it so easily covered both of them and in a weird way she liked it._

_Roman, meanwhile was a little startled at her sudden story but he knew there was reason for it. After the silence they were finally getting somewhere and he knew she needed to get whatever it was off of her chest._

"_Trinity…what happened?"_

"_I think about him all the time, even now, so I told him. I told him I loved him. We've been going out for a few months now and something inside needed to tell him how I felt. After all, he had been open with me from the beginning. You know he told me he loved me after our third date?!"_

_Roman let out a gentle chuckle. He knew his cousin was sprung when he first set his eyes on her and clearly he wasn't going to waste anytime on holding her down. That was his cousin through and through. Boy never really shied away from his feelings when it came to relationships._

"_That's Jon for you, its kind of a Samoan thing actually."_

_Naomi nodded at that. "So does 'I love you' mean something different in your culture?"_

_Roman frowned at her accusatory tone, "What do you mean?"_

_He didn't like the way she was looking at him._

"_When you say that to someone, last time I checked it meant that that was it. Between you and that person you had formed a committed relationship with that person or does monogamy not come with the deal?!" Naomi raised her voice looking wildly at him as her hands gripped at his subconsciously. It didn't hurt per se but it was uncomfortable and she could probably snap a finger if she wanted to._

"_What are you –"_

_And it dawned on him, "Oh shit Trin, he didn't –"_

"_He fucking cheated on me, with some skanky ass ring rat! I trusted him with everything even though I was warned not to date a damn wrestler because all y'all are the same." Naomi suddenly got to her feet, pacing the room frantically her arms waving about as she spoke._

"_But noooo, I had to be the naïve little idiot that I always am and __**trust **__him. He told me he wasn't like the rest of them and he would never do that."_

_Roman sat there taken aback by her sudden movement but not at all surprised by her reaction. He had seen first hand the way the two interacted with each other and knew their attraction ran deep. His cousin had told them multiple times that he thought she was __**'The One'**__ so for him to cheat on her was baffling to him._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."_

"_There's nothing to say. I'm an idiot." He watched as she broke down in front of him, her shoulders hunching and her arm wrapped around her stomach as the tears silently began to fall in rapid succession down her face. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He calmly let her cry into his shirt again as he led her back to the couch, sitting them both down. She leaned further into him, embracing the warmth that was emanating from his large frame. For someone who was so big and intimidating in the ring, he was surprisingly soft to hold._

"_You're not an idiot. I hope you know that."_

"_Yes I am. I should have known better because it didn't stop my Dad either."_

_Well damn. What do you say to that? Naomi moved back to her side of the couch, beginning to sob again. It seemed like no matter what, the tears wouldn't stop falling and she never felt so weak in her life, which in turn upset her more. A vicious cycle._

"_He's the idiot." Roman scooted over closer to her and turned her face towards him gently wiping away her tears._

"_I mean it. Only an idiot would cheat on a woman like you. I know I wouldn't."_

_Naomi frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Roman let out a small chuckle, she was so oblivious, it was adorable in a way. It was probably one of the many reasons he was so drawn to her._

"_You really don't realise how beautiful you are, do you?" He whispered, glancing down at her lips._

_She could feel her face getting hot but still held his gaze despite her brain screaming at her to move away. Meanwhile Roman was having a mini war occur inside his head._

'_What the fuck are you doing?'_

'_Telling the truth.'_

'_She's your cousin's girl!'_

'_Yeah, well he shouldn't have cheated on her.'_

_Roman brought himself out of his silent battle and leaned forward, placing a firm confident kiss on Naomi's soft full lips. The kiss lasted for all of five seconds before he realised she wasn't responding at all. He pulled back as quickly as he had moved in and stared at her. Fuck, what had he done?_

_Naomi had closed her eyes instinctively at his kiss. As quick as it had lasted, it was enough to leave her head spinning. Damn he was good. Wait!_

_Opening her eyes, Naomi looked at him. He had just kissed her._

"_Shit! Trinity I…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just…please say something."_

_All she could do was look at him. Was Joe attracted to her? This was so weird but when he kissed her, she felt a pleasant shock up her spine. It was like she was 12 years old again and receiving her first kiss from the ever so popular Michael Johnson behind the bleachers, except Joe had softer lips and was a way better kisser._

_The kiss stunned him for a moment but he soon gained his bearings and quickly kissed her back just as ferociously. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her body on top of his, a soft gasp emitting from her throat as his crotch came into contact with her centre. She dove right back into the kiss, her hands clutching his face as his hands moved down to grab her ass, moving her back and forth on top of him. They both moaned at the sensation, their movements speeding up frantically. She began to tug at his shirt, getting the hint he lifted his arms up and allowed her to take it off, throwing it to the side. Turning back to him they stared into each other's eyes, a silent conversation passed between them; a flicker of doubt passed across her eyes before it was replaced by lust. Leaning forward he engaged her in a slow kiss, gently sucking on her bottom lip. Nothing too forceful or demanding, allowing her a chance to pull away from him if she changed her mind. But the feel of her nails scratching past his nipples, causing him to hiss, down to the top of his belt buckle told him she wanted it just as much as he did._

_Roman stood up. Naomi wrapped her strong legs around his waist as he carried her to what was luckily her bedroom and not her roommate's. Slamming the door shut behind him, he placed her on the bed and he watched as she pulled her blouse off revealing a bra he could work out as red from the light shining in from the street. He kneeled on the bed and began kissing at her neck, revelling in the tiny moans she released. With expert skill, he wrapped his hand around her back and unhooked her bra; licking his lips as he saw her breasts jiggle once they were released. He leant down to suck on her right nipple as his hand moved down to the waistband of her leggings and dipped his fingers past them into her panties. He could feel her shiver at his touch, and smiled around her nipple; dipping his fingers down he touched the slick wet folds of her sex. She let out a gasp, which turned into a deep moan that made his cock twitch in excitement. He grabbed her leggings and pulled them off in one swift movement along with her panties. He moved his body up her legs, his head close to her sex where he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. Looking up at her he could see that her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily; completely lost in the moment. Bending his head back down again he gave a tentative lick to her pussy causing her breath to hitch, her thighs squeezing together reflexively. Smirking to himself he pushed her thighs back apart and dove in again, licking his way between her folds._

"_Joe please-" Another moan echoed through the room as her licked at her clit._

"_Joe please…stop!" He lifted himself up at her demand, moving back to his knees quickly._

_Naomi slowly sat up, her arm subconsciously moving to cover her chest. He looked at her with a slight sadness._

"_Trin I'm sorry, I went too far. I couldn't help myself. It's just that you're so…" He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. It wasn't that he was being turned down, although that was a first, but it was by her and it had no right to hurt the way it did. He really should have stopped it before it got too far, now he'd just taken advantage of her in a distressed state._

_Sighing he said, "I'll just go."_

_Stepping off the bed and turning to leave the room, he stopped when he felt her hand grab his forearm. Looking back to her in puzzlement, he let her pull him back to the bed as she knelt up close to the bed._

"_I didn't mean go, I meant I want…" He watched as her hand moved to his belt and started to undo it. His eyes darkened with lust and grabbed her head to meet his in a forceful kiss. Once she had undone the belt, he helped her guide it down his legs, hastily stepping out of them. He studied her as she stared at his cock, as it stood proudly between, leaking some of his fluid._

_She bit her lip and gripped his cock in a firm hold, smiling at his deep throaty groan as she gently tugged it towards her, forcing him to follow her movement as she lay back on the bed. Settling in between her legs, he looked down at her._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Mmhmm." Closing her eyes, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her sex where she could his large member rubbing against her pussy causing her to tremble in anticipation._

"_No…I need you to say it." He could hear the strain in his own voice but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't regret this in the morning, he didn't think he could handle that._

_Raising her head, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply and pulled back, her eyes ablaze with lust._

"_Joe…fuck me."_

_He swooped down for another kiss, slowly entering her at the same time. They moaned into each other's mouths as they were finally connected. Joe knew no matter what, he would never forget this night._

* * *

**And this is how it began...sort of. I really appreciate reviews especially when you tell me what you think may happen or make guesses about the story, it really warms my heart that someone is engaged in my writing. I am open to discussing the story if anyone wants to by the way. Thank you readers!**


End file.
